villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
HABIT
HABIT 'is an immensely powerful and mysterious evil force, and the hidden main antagonist of the ''EverymanHYBRID Youtube Horror Series. He is also a cameo character in Season 1 and a supporting antagonist in Season 2 of the TribeTwelve ARG, a supporting antagonist in the MLandersen0 ARG, and a mentioned cameo character in the Theyarecomingback09 ARG. History Fairmount Evan Not much is known about HABIT and his origin, however, it has been speculated that he is Patient Evan (Fairmount Evan), whose personality and behavior is almost the same. In the first report from Dr. James Corenthal, he describes a patient named Evan who had been accepted to Fairmount Children's Home after great controversy (Referred to by fans as Fairmount Evan or HabitEvan). Corenthal describes the boy as distant and moody, only willing to respond to the name “Habit”, which had been what his dead mother called him. Fairmount Evan was involved in several bloody incidents at Fairmount, including the murder of a young nurse via a fork, and the killing of a warren of rabbits kept at the school, which he used to reenact the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. After that, he was forbidden writing implements, but was allowed a Polaroid camera as a means of keeping a diary. Fairmount Evan and three other children were adopted by Dr. Corenthal and his wife, Maryann, and away from the children’s home. He referred to them collectively as “The Mining Town Four.” He described the four children as being haunted by personal demons. The fate of these children are left ambiguous, however, according to the final report, the four children succumbed to an "unfortunate fate", and a fifth child named Linnie was spared from this. EverymanHYBRID EverymanHYBRID originally started out as a fitness tutorial with a comedic horror touch. It was created by three young friends, Vincent "Vinnie" Caffarello, Evan Jennings, and Jeffrey Koval. Eventually, strange happenings had begun happening to them, involving them seeing the Slender Man, having strange dreams, and receiving odd mementos wrapped in purple tape. As the series progressed a new mysterious force known as HABIT came along. He was first forshadowed in the first of his hidden videos, . . . , whereas throughout these hidden videos, he would play the song, Who Could Win A Rabbit. At first it was mentioned and hinted at briefly, via odd messages and tweets, but after the protagonists lose a close friend Ryan they link his death to something called The SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT. This was a tournament held by HABIT that made the participants (who he referred to as rabbits) do seven strange things. These included: #Bury and abandon a cherished object #Elect team leaders and eliminate 16 Rabbits #Sever ties with a friend, blaming it on them #Recite a poem written by HABIT in a crowded area #Create a gift for a friend and destroy it in front of them #Protest local goverenment to request that HABIT be the place's new leader #The final one cryptically said "Keep your body breathing." All evidence points towards the fact that the remaining Rabbits had to kill the rest of them in order to win. (To explain, if RABBIT #2 and RABBIT #3 are left, they have to kill each other. The one that stays alive wins the tournament.) During the trials, HABIT hacked the twitter account of Damsel (an eventual ally of the protagonists that is being stalked by the Slender Man), and began posting footage from the Ed Gein murders and other serial killers, such as Albert Fish and Jack The Ripper. and the posts imply that HABIT possessed these people to do these things. A few posts implicate that he somehow caused many violent events in the world, such as the uprising in Egypt and possibly The Nazi Party and The Holocaust (he revealed that he worked with Nazis at some point of history). One post involved a man named Nick, in which he says that HABIT had raped his mother to create him. HABIT then possesses Nick and causes him to brutally murder his dog. HABIT then tells Nick that he's going to make him fight someone soon. He also says that this someone is another "experiment" of his. One summer, Evan, Jeff, Vinnie, and Jeff's younger brother, Alex, are all drawn into the woods chasing the Slender Man. The screen goes black as Evan sees something. In the next scene, all are covered in blood, as Evan had begun brutally slaughtering a deer and punched Jeff in the face in the process. Evan is shown licking the blood on his hands and smiling at the camera. A few months later, Evan tells Vinnie about how he was attacked by their friend Nick and that he killed Nick in self defense. Its implicated its the same Nick from the CanYouSeeTheWords story and this one are the same, however, its unknown if Nick was possessed, brainwashed, or forced to attempt to kill Evan. After the deaths of several of the protagonist's friends and family at the hands of The Rake, Green Feathers, a friend of the EMH crew, found more messages in the woods, only leading to him encounter Evan possessed by HABIT for the first time. HABIT says everything he found is for Green Feathers to keep, and that he wants him to show all his friends. Before leaving, HABIT says that he should keep the knife, because he'll be coming back with a bigger one. Jeff goes up to Evan's house to inform him on newfound information, however, once within, he begins bleeding from the mouth, as I Can't Decide ''by the Scissor Sisters plays in the background. He enters another room and sees Nick, in a black and white persona (implicating that this room is outside space and time). Jeff is then attacked by Evan wearing an evil smile. He takes Jeff to a house (HABIT presumably murdered the owners and uses it as a home) where he proceeds to torture Jeff in horrendous ways. Vincent receives a file from "Evan". In it, HABIT proceeds to burn Jeff alive, and afterwards Slenderman shows up to claim it. Following that, HABIT goes on to murder Evan's lover, Stephanie (Damsel), and eat their newborn baby. Afterwards, he shows up at another friend of theirs Daniel's house acting like Evan. HABIT procedes to choke Daniel to death. HABIT looks around the bodies within Daniel's house and exclaims, "What a fucking mess." Frank Sinatra's ''That's Life continues playing in the background. Later, HABIT leaves Evan's body, leaving him with the disoriented memory of what HABIT did inside of his body. Evan later attempts suicide by going to fight The Rake. During his drive there, his car radio nonstop plays Under My Skin by Frank Sinatra. He faces The Rake in the woods, and what happens next is left ambiguous. Evan reunites with Vinnie and convinces him that it wasn't him that had murdered their friends. He also said that he was disemboweled by The Rake and was brought back to life somehow. The two begin living together. After a long time of silence from HABIT or anything else, Vinnie and Evan agree to summon HABIT for answers as to what is going on. HABIT returns to Evan's body and tells Vinnie that he cannot be "summoned", that he can possess at will. HABIT eventually admits that it took courage to summon him, and allows Vincent to be his new assistant in his atrocities. Before leaving, he tells Vinnie he will be bringing guests to him. HABIT proceeds to leave, and goes on with his business regarding TribeTwelve's Noah Maxwell. TribeTwelve '''HABIT is a cameo character in Season 1 and a supporting antagonist of Season 2 in the ARG series, TribeTwelve. In the video, DEUS EX MACHINA, he helps Firebrand break free of The Collective. In Obituary, Noah explains what HABIT has done on the EverymanHYBRID channel after seeing this video, and skimmits of images of HABIT appear within the frames. Meanwhile, on the EverymanHYBRID channel, HABIT helps Vinnie look for information regarding Lexi, Vinnie's missing girlfriend. There, they find that she was being hunted by the Slender Man, and it destroyed her faster than it did any of the main characters because she wasn't "on the inside", like Vin and Evan. They then take her notes and leave. Some time later, in the video, "Severance", he brings Noah to his house and asks him a couple of questions. He explains a couple of things to him, as well as ordering Noah to draw the symbol that appeared during the last few years. Noah then drew the symbol wrong a couple of times, when HABIT specified that it needs to be fully correct for it to 'work'. After his second try, HABIT firstly warns Noah he'll cut off his right shoulder by taking out a dice with human body parts marked, but the thrid time, he does it correctly. HABIT then explains the meaning of Severance. A man is heard from the bathroom across the room. After HABIT opens the door, it reveals to be a certain stranger, stabbed in the side. There are many speculations who this actually is. Nothing has been confirmed. After the conversation, HABIT kicks Noah out of his house, leaving him to wander Piscataway, New Jersey. Two months later, in the video Bridge to Nowhere, Noah was transported to an alternate reality(or another dimension) only known as the Candleverse. Jeff (who was killed by HABIT) appears on a bridge Firebrand instructed him to go to, and tells Noah to kill himself, claiming he can't be the hero of this. With Jeff leaving Noah, HABIT appears on camera. For possibly the first time, we hear HABIT's true voice. A sinister, demonic one. HABIT seems to want Noah to live. This is shown by the fact that he mocks him by saying that he don't have the guts to kill himself, to which Noah spits in his face. HABIT then kicks Noah in the groin, and leaves him in his house in Florida, all whilst taunting him with a sexual gesture. HABIT then goes off to deal with MLAndersen's Shaun Andersen. MLAndersen0 After the events of TribeTwelve, HABIT makes a minor appearance in "HELLO", where Vincent has a meeting with Shaun Andersen, which ends with Shaun passing out due to his drink being drugged. He later appears in "GOODBYE" as the main antagonist of the episode. He interrogates Shaun for the location of Michael while Vinnie records the event, to which Shaun doesn't tell him. HABIT says that Patrick Andersen, the being possessing Michael, is the true inhabitant of Michael's body, and that he has existed for years only to feed the Slender Man people around him for his own survival. HABIT says that Patrick and him go "way back." Shaun becomes hysterical hearing this information, and HABIT continues to tell him anyways. HABIT tells Vinnie that he can take the night off. He then closes the door, and proceeds with torturing and possibly killing Shaun. Theyarecomingback09 The entity known as Goliath is mentioned in a conversation with David from HeWhoLaughsLast and Siryn from Theyarecomingback09. David then mentions his conduction of research on Goliath, and how every victim was driven to insanity and murdered in some form of hysterical manor. Return to EverymanHYBRID Mark, the man who found Box 5, is captured by HABIT and is presumably strangled to death by him. According to the video's description, HABIT ate him. HABIT is then seen in one of the latest episodes talking with Vincent. After HABIT doesn't reveal what he did with Shaun after Vincent declares that he doesn't want to hurt people anymore, and that he'd rather die. HABIT unlocks the door for him to leave. As he steps outside, HABIT knocks him out and locks him in Jeff's old room. There is a timer there that is set to go off in a certain amount of time. Vince waits there as the lights go off when time is up. Vincent is seen later talking with Evan, and what happened to him in that room is unknown. Personality & Appearance HABIT's ultimate goals are always sadistic and needlessly cruel. However, sometimes he acts as if there's one ultimate goal to all he does. Whatever it is, hasn't been revealed yet. Noah states that he's not just evil, but "silly evil", referring to his comical jokes he makes while committing atrocities. His sense of humor reminds people of Beetlejuice, or even The Joker. HABIT's appearance depends on the host he's inHABITing, but when he inHABIT's Evan, he makes him look more cheerful, happy and well. It's most likely due to his 'healing' powers. He's very often seen with a specific purple distortion when shown on camera. Relationships * Slender Man (Possible Ally): Not much is known about the relationship between the two, but HABIT has stated that Slender Man is one of the few friends he has. HABIT always refers to the Slender Man as "Stick-In-The-Mud." * The Things (Relationship Unknown): HABIT has stated once or twice that the unseen cameramen that follows him give him the creeps. It seems that he sees them as pets, or even slaves, as he once called one a "good dog." * The Rake (Ally): It's implied that the Rake is a loyal ally to HABIT. HABIT has stated that it is one of the only friends he has. * Vincent Caffarello (Frenemy/Partner): Vin obviously dislikes HABIT, but, afraid for his life, started following his orders for a while. When Vincent decided to cut his ties with HABIT, he knocked him out and had him placed in Jeff's room for an unknown extent of time. Its unknown what HABIT thinks of Vin afterwards, but Vin likely still fears and dislikes HABIT. * Evan Jennings (Enemy/Vessel): HABIT and Evan are somehow connected to each other (this may have to do with "Fairmount Evan.") However, Evan despises HABIT with a passion for killing his friends and family. Regardless of this, he accepts to attempt to become his vessel again for answers. * Jeffrey Koval (Enemy): HABIT's relationship with Jeff is more like a relationship between a bully and a nerd, he is always making fun of him. HABIT claims that he respects Jeff to some extent for being a smart guy. Regardless of this, HABIT violently tortures him to death and burns his body. * Noah Maxwell (Frenemy): Noah states that he does not want to get involved with HABIT and the things he does. This is clear when he states several times about what a monster HABIT is, making it obvious that the things HABIT does deeply disturbs Noah. Noah even goes as far as spitting in HABIT's face. However, HABIT encourages and helps Noah for unknown reasons (this is likely due to his future relationship with Noah as he becomes Firebrand.) * Firebrand (Mutual Ally): HABIT saved Future Noah from The Collective for unknown reasons. Its unknown if Noah still dislikes HABIT as Firebrand, as he does call him a 'loathsome entity', but they appear to be working together to some extent against the Collective. * The Collective (Relationship Unknown): Its theorized that HABIT was a former Collective member who then defected and became more powerful than ever. As stated previously, he may be working against the Collective. * Patrick Andersen (Relationship Unknown): HABIT states that he is familiar with the entity that has possessed Michael (Patrick), but their relationship other than that is unknown. * Shaun Andersen (Victim): HABIT acts needlessly cruel and rather sadistic toward Shaun, however, this mirrors how Shaun had acted towards Michael. He states that Shaun is simply bait for the Slender Man, and nothing else. Quotes Theories * HABIT is either a ghost, spirit, demon, or possibly a fallen angel that can possess people. The scenes in Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT seem to indicate that he is currently possessing Evan. *HABIT is the incarnation of evil itself. *HABIT's reason to help Noah/Firebrand find the journal may be to help overpower the Slenderman. If this is the case, the Slenderman may be more powerful than HABIT himself. *HABIT is The Devil. * HABIT is the Rake - the circumstances around Ryan's death seems to indicate he was killed by the Rake after having entered HABIT's contest. Also, Alex, who has been persecuted by the Rake, had for a while his channel's background changed to a dead rabbit. Additionally, on the MLAndersen0 video, GOODBYE, HABIT acts a little bit like the Rake at times; he crawls and jumps around Shaun. * HABIT is an electronic presence, a "ghost in the machine," who can interact directly through Twitter, tumblr, and e-mail. * In the crossover with TribeTwelve in December 2013, HABIT identified a letter sent by him by sticking purple tape on the envelope, as well as a sticker featuring Haunter, a ghost from Pokemon that is often seen on a t-shirt that Evan/HABIT sometimes wears. The signature of the enclose letter featured a drawing of a ghost-like face, also drawn on HABIT's whiteboard in the same video. This could suggest that HABIT is, in fact, a ghost. * He is working with the Slender Man, as implicated in the CANYOUSEETHEWORDS blog. * One particular post calls a lot of HABIT's former statements into question as the story that is relayed refers to him having a physical body that is somewhat invulnerable, and to him collecting the girl and delivering her to Slenderman. However, this may be the young girl's perception of a regular person while that person was inHABITed. It was made known in a future entry that inHABITed persons can take much more punishment than a regular human, making them seem invulnerable at times. * The Rake is one of HABIT's "experiments" similar to Nicholas who is described in the blog post, "A LITTLE ONGOING EXPERIMENT OF MINE." * HABIT's "experiments" are children that are conceived by someone possessed by him. * If he is not Slenderman's enemy, HABIT could be a "Slenderproxy" (a term used in other series to mean someone who works for Slenderman.) His habit of writing in all caps has been exhibited by known Slenderproxies in other series. Similarly HABIT's seemingly otherworldy powers make him a "Black Pawn Revanent," another term popularized in other series. They are proxies that the Slenderman has given powers like his own, but weaker. ** HABIT may have been a former Collective member. * HABIT's experiment is to try to create a "perfect shell" for him to inhabit. * HABIT knows something about/has history with/is connected to the entity Patrick and/or Michael Andersen from MLAndersen0 and knows things about him that make Michael/Patrick enlightened and trained to be strategic around The Slender Man. * HABIT is a combination of the souls of the worst serial killers in history. * HABIT is an entity that utilizes the Severence/Observer symbol to control people. Trivia * HABIT is perhaps the most powerful Slenderverse Villain ever. The only person speculated as 'above' him is the Slender Man himself. * HABIT is considered the most evil and cruel Slenderverse Villain up to date. * As of so far in the series, it has (arguably) not been revealed or implied that HABIT has a true corporeal form. * HABIT uses various music in his videos to symbolize his thoughts and intentions: ** Who Could Win a Rabbit by the Animal Collective is the song that is in his hidden videos. ** He posted the song Jack The Ripper by Motorhead on the CANYOUSEETHEWORDS blog. ** According to the CANYOUSEETHEWORDS blog, he played the song 19-2000 by the Gorillaz whilst torturing a young couple to death in their basement. ** Took on an entire SWAT team whilst playing Superbeast by Rob Zombie in a warehouse according to CANYOUSEETHEWORDS. ** The Best is Yet To Comeby Frank Sinatra is the song playing in Twenty-four months. ** I Can't Decide by The Scissor Sisters plays in Dead end with a pulse. ** That's Lifeby Frank Sinatra is heard throughout the video Next. ** Under My Skinby Frank Sinatra is heard on Evan's car radio in'' Isolation''. ** Baby Gotterdammerungby Monster Magnet is heard playing during his entrance in A summoning. * The only other entities that is known to possess the main protagonist to commit malicious actions other than HABIT are FATHER, Patrick Andersen, and Firebrand. * HABIT is also similar to The Killer from Five Night's at Freddy's. ** Both are the hidden driving force behind the story. ** Both share a symbolic color: purple. ** Both murder children. ** Both are connected to pizza. * HABIT is also similar to Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. ** Both have a similar voice. ** Both have made a deal of sorts with the main protagonist. ** Both possess people. ** Both are the driving force behind the story. ** Both type in all caps. ** Both victims of possession are aware that they're possessed. * Evan Jennings (the actor who portrays Evan/HABIT) has stated on his blog that HABIT does not have sexual urges. * Purple tape acts as his 'calling card'. *His favorite color is speculated to be purple, as purple grain appearing on film symbolizes his presence. * Pizza seems to be HABIT's favorite food, as he mentions in A summoning that "Pizza is in the oven", and is eagerly expecting a pizza delivery guy in TribeTwelve's Severance. * He named his chainsaw, "Rex." Gallery HABIT-0.jpg HABIT shirt.jpg|HABIT's first on-screen introduction in Box Six. HABIT attacking.jpg|HABIT attacking an unknown person. HABIT.jpg|HABIT heading upstairs to his torture room. HABIT3.jpg|HABIT entering his torture room. HABITtorture.jpg|HABIT torturing Jeff. HABITfedora.png|HABIT's appearance before burning Jeff's body. HABITgasoline.jpg|HABIT about to burn Jeff's body and give it to the Slender Man. HABITbaby.jpg|HABIT about to eat Steph's baby and kill Steph. HABIT6.jpg|HABIT provoking Vinnie. HABIT.gif|''"HABIT, this is why it's a bad idea... to come to you."'' HABIT4.jpg|''"You fucking idiot! You came and knocked on my door, Vinnie."'' HABIT7.jpg|HABIT's Evil Stare HABITcandleverse.jpg|HABIT in its home realm, the Candleverse. HABITEVILgrin.png|HABIT's Evil Grin. habiteyes.jpg|HABIT with purple eyes HABIT.png|HABIT 's appearance as the one who frees Firebrand. HabitTT.jpg|HABIT's message to Noah. File:HABITmla1.jpg|HABIT torturing Shaun. HABITmla.jpg|HABIT going to torture/kill Shaun. HABIT standing over Vinny.png|HABIT's most recent appearance after knocking Vinnie unconscious. CandleHABIT.jpg Videos .|left]] Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Possessor Category:Knifemen Category:Torturer Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Axemen Category:Big Bads Category:Living Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Necessary Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Recurring villain Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Killjoy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Crossover Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Internet Trolling Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Demon Category:Evil Creator Category:Omniscient Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Omnipotents Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Sadists Category:Snuff filmer Category:Stranglers Category:Energy Beings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Collector of Souls Category:Humanoid Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Master of Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Rapists Category:Monomaniacs Category:Defilers Category:Kidnapper Category:Monster Master Category:Empowered Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Satanism Category:Nazis Category:Hypocrites Category:Time-Travellers Category:Wraiths Category:Ghosts Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Horror Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Technopaths Category:Deal Makers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Misanthropes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hammerer Category:The Heavy Category:Perverts Category:Crackers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Power-Tool Users Category:One-Man Army Category:Slashers Category:Psychics Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lagomorphs Category:Supernatural Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Necrophile Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinetics Category:Dream Master Category:Xenophobes Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Old Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Pedophiles Category:Emotion Vampires Category:Mascots